


My Distraction

by NaliaRenegade



Series: My Time With You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maqui gets lost and distracted in Yuj. In his own head... in real life... it's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Distraction

His lips. 

First it was his lips, that Maqui felt like he was drowning in. Soft and full, quirked up at the side when Yuj chuckled into the kiss. A quick sweet kiss against Maqui's mouth and Yuj could get him to do just about anything. Those lips were the stars of explicit dreams that woke him every night, heart pounding and sticky warmth on his thighs. At school, Maqui would get distracted by those lips - imaginary and hot against his skin - and he would fight for the next 15 minutes just to will the hard on away. Those lips would be the death of him one day.

Then it was his hands.

Long fingers that dug gently into Maqui's hips as they swayed on the dance floor. Dancing across his skin and scalding him with desire. Soft palms with strange calluses that firmly held his hands or wiped gently at the blood on Maqui's back and legs and arms. Those hands held Maqui's heart inside of them and he couldn't bear to ask for it back. Yuj always held it so kindly.

But his eyes!

What did it, were those eyes dark with lust and want and maybe something more. Maqui took one look with his own baby blues and couldn't resist anymore. He stopped saying no to himself. Maqui looked into those dark brown, beautiful eyes, and lost himself in them.

Yuj was his to drown in.


End file.
